draco la oscuridad i hermione la luz! Que pasa cuando del odio pasa al
by lauritta1993
Summary: Que pasa cuando draco besa a hermione ? Que pasara cuando los dos adolecente se sienta atraidos el uno por el otro? Que pasa cuando voldemor esta planeando atacar hogwats i quiere que draco aga esas mission? Que pasara cuando los dos adolecente ya aiga atmitido su sentimientos en unos por el otro i ahora les toca enfrentace , el por atacar i ella por defender
1. capitulo1: regreso a hogwats

_**Resumen: Draco malfoy ,un chico arragante i orgulloso, pertence a una de las familia mas importante del mungo magico los malfoy ,i como buen malfoy tambien pertence al lado oscuro. Por otro lado esta hermione hija de muggles ,la chica buena de hogwats ,buenas nota , no se salta ninguna regla i va clase todos los dias, vamos la chica perfecta! **_

_**Los dos adolecentes se odian mutuamente , ella cree que es creido i arrogante por su actirud i por que la llama sagre sucia, por otra parte el cree que es una sabelotodo, comelibros i sagre sucia.**_

_**Que pasa cuando draco besa a hermione ?**_

_**Que pasara cuando los dos adolecente se sienta atraidos el uno por el otro?**_

_**Que pasa cuando voldemor esta planeando atacar hogwats i quiere que draco se hacer a hermione para sacarle informacón , sobre los planes de sus amigos contra voldemor?**_

_** Que pasara cuando draco empieza a sentir algo mas que odio hacia hermione , cuando la esta ulizando contra su plan?  
**_

_**Que pasa cuando hermione se enterra que la esta utilizando i que en verdad el no sentia nada o eso creia?  
**_

_**Que pasa a l'hora del ataque contra hogwats,i los dos se tengan que enfrentar?  
**_

_**Al final podra el amor , ajuntalos por fin o sera el odio que los alejara?**_

_**Descubrelo tu msimo! **_

_**Amor,mentiras,celos i luchas!  
**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1 : regreso a hogwats  
**_

_**Draco malfoy**_

_**Estaba sentado en el estupido tren, dirigiendome otra vez a hogwats ,como odiaba ese maldito colegio ,sobre todo ,por los muggles i por el trio de oro.**_

_**Me estava cansando de estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada,entonces decidi pasearme por el ,tren ,en busca de diversion o de algun amigo conocido, de mi casa, mientras me dirijia al encuentro de alguien conocido, soprendentemente me encontre en unos de los conpartimiento ,el trio de oro , como siempre me encontre a la sabelo todo leiendo i como no tambie estava acomapañada por san potter i el pelirrojo. Vi la oportunidad de pasarmelo bien molestadolos asi que que entre ,sigilosamente abri la puerta i me hacerque hacia ellos.**_

_**Draco: vaya miren a quien tenemos aqui a la sangre sucia i a sus dos amigos-les dije apoyandome en la puerta  
**_

_**Hermione: oh malfoy , veo que sigues escupiendo estupideses por tu boca, veo que no as cambiado durante este verano, pero que se podia esperar de ti , verdad-dijo levantandose hacia mi.  
**_

_**La verdad es que me sorprendio , la respuesta de esa sangre sucia ,me esta desafiando , como nunca la avia mire con cara de desprecio i me fije que avia cambiado, ahora tenia el pelo mas largo i oscuro,el cuerpo pronuciava curvas perfectamente marcada i a medida que se iba hacercando notava que tambien avia crecido un poco.**_

_**Drcao: oh, veo que porfin as tenido bastante ovarios para enfrenarte a mi -le dije con una sonrisa de malicia**_

_**Hermione: Sabes malfoy, todos cambiamos algun dia -sonava enfadada i eso me encantava  
**_

_**Draco: aber sabelotodo ,puede que aigas cambiado de aspecto pero te voy a decir una cosa sigue siendo la misma sangre sucia de siempre-deje con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
**_

_**Hermione: Si puede que sea una sangre sucia pero por lo menos soy feliz con lo que tengo,no como tu- dijo acercandose mas a mi i apuntandome con el dedo indice.  
**_

_**Eso me enfurecio bastante, pero que se creia esa sangre sucia que podia venir a desafiarme como sina nada , eso no se lo permitiria de ninguna de las maneras , por que ella era una sangre sucia i yo era sangre pura.  
**_

_**Draco:sabes por lo menos yo tengo padres vivos a diferencia de ti-le dije enfadado  
**_

_**Hermione: malfoy vete al infirno-dijo dandome una gofetada en la cara.**_

_**Eso me hirvio la sangre, me enfurecio aun mas pero que se creia que podia desafiarme de esa manera i salir inpune, pues no ahora atente a las consecuencia-pense**_

_**Hermione: que pasa que te dejau sin palabras- dijo enfrente mio  
**_

_**Draco:sabes sabeloto esto te va costar caro, te voi hacer la vida mas imposible posible eso te lo aseguro-le dije  
**_

_**Hermione:vete al infierno-me dijo otra vez  
**_

_**Entonces me dia la vuelta, por que ya me estava cansando de este juego i antes de salir le dije: granger es de donde cabo de salir-i dicho eso me fui  
**_

* * *

_**Hermione granger**_

_**Despues de tener esa horrosa discursion con malfoy, me sente de nuevo en el asiento**__**, aun estava enfada con ese bastardo ,pero que se creia que podia venir aqui i discutir, despues marchar pues no.  
**_

_**Harry: hermione estas bien-dijo dandome una palmada en la espalda  
**_

_**Hermione: si estoy bien-menti  
**_

_**Harry: a mi no me lo parece-dijo  
**_

_**Hermione: bueno estoy un poco dolia sobre que a dicho de mis padre pero lo otro me resbala-dije  
**_

_**Harry: sabes como es, al fin i al cabo es un malfoy  
**_

_**Hermione: lose-dije miranda hacia la ventana  
**_

_**Encuando harry se paso al otro asiento con ron que dormia placidamente, yo me dedique a perderme entre mis pensamientos.A medida que me iba undiendo en mis pensamientos lentamente se me cerraron los ojos i al final me dormi.**_

_**Despues de varias horas de camino hacia hogwats, abri los ojos i vi que harry se quedo durmiendo i ron lo seguia haciendo plasidamente como antes,mire por la ventana i ya se estava reflectando hogwats no tardariamos en entrar en el rezinto escolas a si que desidi despertar a esos dos aun que la verdad no lo tenia facil.  
**_

_**Hermione: ron- harry despertar -dije moviendolos de un lado a otro  
**_

_**Harry-ron:mmh- eso fue la unica respuesta que obtuve.  
**_

_**Asi que esta vez les movi mas rapido i bruscamente asta que los dos cayeron en el suelo dandose contra la paredad.  
**_

_**Ron: joder hermione con el sueño tan bonito que estava teniendo-dijo ron desde el suelo mirandome con una mirada de enfado por averle sacado de ese maravilloso sueño.**_

_**Hermione: ron lo siento, pero espero que ese sueño no tendria que ver con comida-dije sarcasticamente  
**_

_**Ron: pues si, i tu me la acabas de arruinar-dijo levantandose  
**_

_**Harry i yo nos miramos i nos reimos por el comentario de ron , aun que pareca mentira ese chico siempre estaba pensando en comida, chicas i de aquello por fin llegamos a hogwat i nos adentramos en el enorme castillo que seria nuestro ogar durante el proximo año. Luego de aver guardado nuestro equipaje en las habitacion , reencontrnos con nuestro amigos, nos fuimos a el gran salon para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos de primero ,mientras estavamos alla i el sobrero decia a los de primero a que casa pertenecian. Finalmente acabo el contecimiento de la bienvenida i asi todos se levantaron para ir a la salas comunes de su casa o bien para ir a dormir.**_

* * *

_**Draco malfoy  
**_

_**Estava sentado en unos de los sofas de mi sala, mientras yo estava absuerto en mis pensamientos , derepente alguien se sento a mi lado eso izo que saliera de mis pensamientos.  
**_

_**Grabbe: Hola malfoy, cuando tiempo sin vernos-dijo  
**_

_**Draco: grabbe no adido tanto solo un verano-dije  
**_

_**Grabbe: como ta ido el verano-dijo  
**_

_**Draco: bastante bien, despues de ir de fiesta en fiesta-menti la verdad es que este verano no abia salido de casa ,sino que me abia dedicado a aliarme con el señor tenebroso por obligacion de mi padre, el queria que me uniera por que era un malfoy, la verdad es que a mi no me izo mucha gracia, per al final i al cabo me convertien un mortifago.  
**_

_**Grabbi: vaya que suerte yo eh tenido que asistir a reuniones i obras veneficas con los plastas de mis padres.-dijo levantandose. Bueno draco me voy a dormir que estoy cansado-me dijo marchandose hacia la escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.  
**_

_**Despues de que grabbi se marchara, fui hacia la cocina donde uno de los cocineros me abia guardado una botella de vodka,mientras caminaba por los pasillos, me fije que la sangre sucia estava sentada en unas de las messas de la biblioteca, asi que decidi entrar me dirije hacia ella sinenciosamente para que no me escuchara.  
**_

_**Draco: vaya , veo que no an empezado las clases i tu ya estas estudiando-le dije harcandome por de tras.  
**_

_**Hermione: algunos empezamos antes para no perder tiempo, no como tu malfoy -dijo girandose hacia mi  
**_

_**Draco: sabes desde que te conoci solo sabes que estudiar i estudiar , pero alguna vez me pregunto, sabra divertirse-dije sentandome en una silla enfrente a ella  
**_

_**Hermione: no soy como tu, que pierde el tiempo saltandose clases i ligando con chicas- me dijo miandome a los ojos.  
**_

_**Draco: yo no pierdo el tiempo solo me divierto-dije  
**_

_**Hermione: a si, entonces para ti divertirte ,significa saltar clases i ligar con todo lo que se menea-dijo  
**_

_**Draco: si asi es esa es mi divercion-dije  
**_

_**Hermione: se nota-dijo levantandose i marchandose.  
**_

_**Cuando la perdi des vista, decidi que me encaminaria hacia la cocina donde me estava esperando una botella de vodka.**_


	2. capitulo2:El accidente! eh besado a la

**_Capitulo 2 : El accidente ( eh besado a la sangre sucia)  
_**

**_Hermione granger_**

**_Ala mañana siguiente me desperte por la luz del sol , asi que decidi levanatrme , vestireme i peinarme , i baja hacia el gran comedor ,para almolzar a tiempo ,aun que parenca mentira siempre se me pegavan las sabanas. Dicho i echo baje hacia el gran, entre en el, alze la vista para ver a mis amigos i vi una mando que me hacia señales para que fuese . Asi que nadamas ver la mano de ron, fui hacia ellos._**

**_Ginny: vaya hermione veo que por fin te as levantado.- me dijo mientras me sentava  
_**

**_Hermone: ginny no exageres tampoco era tan tarde-dije cogiendo un cruasán.  
_**

**_Ginny: que tal el verano-dijo mentras comiamos.  
_**

**_Hermiones: bien estube en casa de mis tios-dije  
_**

**_Mientras iba abanzando el almuerzo, vi a malfoy entrar por la puerta con sus andare de arrogantesia ,mientras lo mirava me dava cuenta que no era la unica que avia camibiado este verano de aspecto, el ahora era mas alto, tambien sele notavan los pectorales mas musculosos ,supongo que este verano abria echo ejerció , tambien abia cambiado la cara ahora se notava algunos rasgos mas adultos, el pelo lo llebava rebuelto no como antes que lo llevaba engominado i hacia atras. El abia cambiado pero que lastima que en su actitud no.  
_**

**_Ginny: hermione es mejor irnos ya si no quieres llegar tarde a la clase de snape-dijo levanatndose  
_**

**_Hermione: es verdad sera mejor que nos vallamos hacia clase-dije levantandome yo tambien.  
_**

**_Despues de levantarnos i retirar los platos del almuerzo, nos en caminamos hacia esa clases que odiava , defensa contra las artes oscuras ,bueno no odiaba esa clase si no que odiava al estupido del profesor snape, que siempre bajaba punto a mi casa por que ledava la gana. Estavamos cerca de la clase, pero encando vimos que malfoy estava en la entrada las dos dudamos en entrar ya que ginny procuraba evitar problemas con el i yo no queria discutir con ese bastardo.  
_**

**_Ginny:hemione mejor nos espermos asta que el entre-dijo parandose  
_**

**_Hermione: ginny, mejor que no, no sabemos cuando ese cretino va entrar-le dije cogindola del brazo i arrostrandola hacia clases.  
_**

**_Al entrar en la clases malfoy se puso delante de nosotras enpidiendonos el paso.  
_**

**_Draco: lo siento pero hay que pagar peaje para entrar-dijo sanriendo  
_**

**_Hermione: lo tienes claro , si cres que te voy a pagar , para entrar en clase-le dije empujandole  
_**

**_Draco: a los sangres sucias como tu , no les deverian permitir entrar ni en hogwats.- dijo detras mio  
_**

**_Me gire, para responderle pero via snape que estava detras i pasava de problemas.  
_**

* * *

**_ Draco malfoy  
_**

**_Snape: señor malfoy va estar hay toda la hora o me va dejar hacer clase-me dijo de tras.  
_**

**_Draco: claro, profesor-dije sarcasticamente girandome hacia el.  
_**

**_Pocos minutos , de averme sentado , empezar la clase, mire hacia la sangre sucia ,como siempre atenta a la clase i apuntando notas, encambio san potter estava mirando a ginny ,por dios cuandon se dara cuenta la wesley que esta colado por horas pasaron ,i por fin se acabo la clase, todos se levantaron pero yo en ver de irme me hacerque a la sangre sucia dispuesto a restablecer la discusion que abiamos dejado . me hacerque a ella i me puse delante para que notara mi presencia.  
_**

**_Hermione: que quieres ahora malfoy-dijo parando de recojer las cosas  
_**

**_Draco: nada, solo quiero divertome un rato-dije con sonrisa de malicia  
_**

**_Hermione: sabes malfoy, madura de una vez , i deja de actuar como un niño malcriado- me dijo dispuesta marchar.  
_**

**_Draco: i si no quiero madurar , que haras sabelotodo-le dije garrandola del brazo  
_**

**_Ella me miro con odio,i despues tiro para que le dejara el brazo i se fue, Parecia que ella no queria discutir, pero yo ,si queria divertime , asi que la segui asta la biblioteca,vi que ella se iba hacia la messa mas alejada porsible ,se sento ,poniendo encima de la mesa su la biblioteca para ir hacia ella ,cogi la silla i me sente enfrente de ella.  
_**

**_Hermione:pensava que tu no entravas en la biblioteca-dijo alzando la mirada hacia mi  
_**

**_Draco: no pienses tanto, sabelotodo-le dije desafiandola  
_**

**_Hermione: muy gracioso, que haces aqui-dijo  
_**

**_Draco: ya te lo dije antes quiero divertirme-le dije  
_**

**_Hermione: vaya que pasa no puedes divertirte sin venir a insultarme -dijo  
_**

**_Draco: la verdad , es que no-dije  
_**

**_Hermione:pues lo siento no estoy de animos para escuchar tus tonterias ,asi que vete-dijo  
_**

**_Draco: por lo menos me lo podias pedir educadamente-dije  
_**

**_Hermione: ja que sea educada contigo, pofavor malfoy no me agas reir-dijo  
_**

**_Draco: deverias estar agradecia que por lo menos te hable , sabien la raza inferior que eres-dije  
_**

**_Hermione: que deveria estar agradecida,por que el principe de slytherin me hable, pues te equivocas-dijo con los ojos de furia,rabia i fin esa sangre sucia estava entrando en el juego.  
_**

**_Draco: vaya la sabelotodo esta perdiendo los papeles-dije sonriendo  
_**

**_Hermione: Pero quien coño te cres que eres para llamarme sabelotodo, a caso yo te llamo hurón no verdad-dijo furiosa  
_**

**_Draco: como me as llamado sangre sucia-dije levantandome i tirando la silla  
_**

**_Hermione: veo que por fin as perdido la calma eh malfooititto-dijo levantandose, i llendo hacia las estanteria lejanas de la biblioteca  
_**

**_Eso me enfurecio mucho,asi que la segui asta las estanteria lejanas de la biblioteca , donde nadie podia interumpirnos.  
_**

**_Draco: tu sangre sucia , no ullas-dije  
_**

**_Hermione: dejame en paz-dijo gritando  
_**

**_Draco: por mucho que grites aqui no te oiran-dije cogendola del brazo  
_**

**_Hermione: quitame tus sucias manos-dijo echa una furia  
_**

**_Draco: no creo, que mis manos esten mas sucias que tu-dije harcandola mas hacia mi  
_**

**_Hermione: pero como te atres, bastardo de mierda-dijo maldeciendo  
_**

**_Draco: callate de una vez , me estas produciendo dolor de cabeza-dije teniendola a 1 cm de mi cara  
_**

**_Hermione: eh dicho que me sueltes bastardo-dijo haciendo fuerza para que la dejara  
_**

**_Draco: te eh dicho que te calles-dije  
_**

**_Antes de que pudiera responderme, yo ya tenia mis labios sobre los suyos ,los de ella eran lisos i grusos , se estava resistia pero dejo de hacerlo , pude notar que la sabelotodo ,sabia besar ,movia la lengua tan agilmente,como ninguna vez abia sido besado,ninguna de la otra chica con las que me liado lo avia echo nunca i eso me gustava, mi corazon latia tan aceletadamente que podia jurar que ella los estava oyendo, uvo un instante que me olvide de mis problemas i que nada mas existiamos ella i yo, pero duro poco por que volvi a la aparte rapidamente de ella, a ella le costava respirar por el agiteo del beso.  
_**

**_Hermione: pero...que as echo bastardo-dijo llendose cuando logre perdela de vista, me pare a pensar que abia echo, abia besado a la persona que mas odio en mi vida ,abia besado a la sangre sucia.  
_**


	3. capitulo3:no te odio ,siento pena por ti

**_Capitula 3: no te odio,solo siento pena por ti_**

**_Hermoine granger_**

**_Despues de dichosa ensenita me diriji hacia mi dormitorio,ginny estaba sentada en la cama leiendo las cutres cartas de amor de harry._**  
**_Ginny: hola herm-dijo ella _**  
**_Hermione:otra vez el idiota de harry con cartita-dije quitandome la ropa_**  
**_Ginny: no lo llames asi que es tu amigo-dijo dejando las cartas de lado i hacercandose a mi._**  
**_Hermione: puede que sea mi amigo pero es un idiota enamorado_**  
**_Ginny:siii-dijo riendo_**  
**_Despues de eso me fui a duchar, el agua caia por mi piel i mi mente se estava despejando asta que me toque los labios i recorde el beso apasionado que abia tendio con ese maldito bastardo pero que coño estoy pensando._**  
**_Ginny: hermione bajas a cenar-dijo desde de tras de la puerta_**  
**_Hermione:acabo de ducharme i bajo-dije saliendo de la ducha_**  
**_Un cuarto de hora avia pasado desde que ginny abandono la habitacion i fue al gran comedor yo ya estaba lista vestida,peinda lo unico que me faltaba era tener fer en para que no me encotrara a dichoso bastardo pero eso era imposible._**  
**_Baje las escaleras i trabese la puerta de la dama de blanco._**  
**_Pansy: como te va todo granger-dijo con sonrisa burlona_**  
**_Hermione: por lo que veo mejor que a ti-dije mirandola fijamente_**  
**_Pansy:veo que este año te as vuelto mas puta-dijo_**  
**_Hermione: no me agas reir pansy ,pero tu i yo sabemos quien es la puta aqui-dije_**  
**_Pansy:pero como te atreves asquerosa-dijo poniendose a la defensiva_**  
**_Hermione: te recuerdo que as empezado tu-dije_**  
**_Pansy:sabes me gustabas mas cuando eras calladita-dijo marchandose_**  
**_Al entrar en el gran comedor que todos ya estaban cenando asi que me aproxime a la messa donde estaba harry,ron i ginny._**

**_Hermione: hola chicos-dije sentandome_**  
**_Despues de cenar me fui a jardin a oler la hierba i a sentir el aire en mi piel._**  
**_En ese momento en lo unico que podia pensar era en mis padres, los estaba echando de menos i eso me ponida triste._**

**_Draco malfoy_**

**_Despues de salir del gran comedor,estaba a punto de llegar a los pasillos de mi casa pero me detuve mirando algo, mejor dicho alguien la sangre sucia estaba depie en medio del jardin parecia algo triste ,nunca la abia visto de esa manera i la verdad no lo entenida._**  
**_Draco: vaya tu aqui sola sin tu guarda espalda-dije poniendome frente a ella_**  
**_Hermione: sabes malfoy no estoy de humor para escuchar tus estupideses-dijo_**  
**_Draco: oh te e pillado en malmomento-dije murlandome_**  
**_Hermione:la verdad esque si pero alguien como tu no lo entiende-dijo_**  
**_ ya no me agas un drama solo por que este triste-dije_**  
**_Hermione: sabes malfoy aveces pienso si dentro de tu corazon hay una pisca de sentimiento-dijo_**  
**_Draco:solo tengo sentimentos por la gente a quien no odio-dije_**  
**_Hermione: yo no te odio solo siento pena por ti-dijo llendose_**  
**_Draco:que sientes pena por mi, el que deveria sentir pena seria yo por ti-dije cogiendola del brazo._**  
**_Hermiones:te equivocas-dijo intentado saltarse de mi_**  
**_Draco: que me equivoco, solo tienes que mirar tu miserable vida-dije_**  
**_Hermione:mi vida es mejor que la tuya por lo menos yo soy feliz al lado de la gente que quiero, no como tu-dijo_**  
**_Draco: pero como te atraves a hablarme asi asquierosa sangre sucia-dije empujandola hacia mi_**  
**_Hermione:me bas a volver a besar-dijo_**  
**_Draco: cuando yo te quiera besar lo sabras-dije dejandola ir i marchandome de hay,abri la puerta de mi habitacion i me desplome en la cama ._**  
**_pero que coño se cre esa sabelotodo dicendo que no soy feliz, de esta se va enterar._**


End file.
